The Hat Said Gryffindor Draco Malfoy Story
by CrimsonTearsKK
Summary: This is a story about Draco Malfoy being sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, This a AU, nothing to do with SS, CoS, GoF, just my tale of their life, i hope you all like it, and i hope you all read it and review it, too.
1. Sorted

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone And The Hat said Gryffindor  
  
Summary: This is a story where Draco Malfoy gets sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter, Please don't sue me 3rd  
  
All the Hogwarts students just got off the Hogwarts Express. To hear Hagrid "Firs' years, Firs' years over here, alright there Harry, C'mon, follow me, any more firs' years? Mind your step now! Firs' years follow me!" The first years went off in a different direction than the other students. Hagrid lead them to a fleet of boats on the shore and yelled "No more'n four to a boat" Everyone got into a boat and the Hagrid asked "Everyone In?" They all nodded and then he yelled "Forward" and the little fleet of boats moved on to Hogwarts. The boats continued til they reached Hogwarts. Then Professor McGonagall gave her little speech. [A/N its all the same til they get to the sorting hat and reach Draco Malfoy's name, so I am just going to skip to there. Where it is going to be in Draco Malfoy's POV (Point of View), well getting back to the story]  
  
Draco Malfoy POV  
  
When I heard my name called I stepped forward and put the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, kind of dingy to me but then again its my point of view, I though it would automatically put me into Slytherin with barely touching my head but instead it said to me  
  
"Difficult, Very Difficult, you have a great ambition to prove yourself and are very cunning, you could be great in Slytherin, you also study a lot and are a very good student would be great in Ravenclaw, you are loyal enough for Hufflepuff, you are brave and have a desire to not be like your father so you would excel in Gryffindor"  
  
I was thinking, why can't u just put me in Slytherin, why can't you. The Hat answered "Why do you want to be in Slytherin so bad?" I start thinking of my father. The hat "says not a good enough reason, I will have to go with my gut feeling on this." The hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR."  
  
I was stunned and I started to slowly take off the hat and take my seat at the Gryffindor table. Everyone is looking at me funny. First thing said to me was by Weasley "A Malfoy in Gryffindor I thought I would never live to see that day, if it ever happened." But right before I was going to say something Potter stepped in and said "Ron, he can't be all that bad if he ended up in Gryffindor, we should try to be friendly after all we are in the same house, can't we just forgive and forget." Harry held his hand out to me, and I took it and said "I will try if he tries" pointing to Ron when I said the last words. Ron said "Oh, alright but if you make one more comment about my family being poor I will kill you and never be friends with you, Agreed" I thought for a second and then said "Agreed." I thought if I am in Gryffindor might as well make the best of it.  
  
After Dinner another Weasley by the name Percy came and said "Gryffindor first years follow me" and then Harry, Ron and I followed him til he stopped at a portrait of a fat lady and the portrait asked "Password" Percy said "Caput Draconis" he then showed us the boys dorms and told us to go into the room that said "First Years" on the door. We all went up there and found our luggage waiting for us. I went to bed claiming to be tired but I wasn't I just needed time to think as the other boys went back to the common room.  
  
I lay on my bed thinking what my father would think about me being in Gryffindor and how the Slytherin dungeons were. Probably less homey that the Gryffindor Tower held but probably more expensive or something I don't know. Everyone I knew was in Slytherin. I am so glad Harry and Ron forgave me otherwise I would be so lonely. I went to sleep dreaming of this. 


	2. Letters and Flying Lessons

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone And The Hat said Gryffindor Letters and Flying Lessons  
  
Summary: This is a story where Draco Malfoy gets sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter, Please don't sue me  
  
Draco Malfoy's POV  
  
I woke up in the morning expecting green and silver because it was all a dream, I was really sorted into Slytherin not Gryffindor, Harry Potter wasn't my friend either was Ron Weasley. When I opened my eyes I saw red and gold not green and silver, Harry Potter was my friend along with Ron Weasley. In fact Harry Potter was saying "Draco, Hurry up we will be late for breakfast" I said "Alright, I am" I get up and start putting my clothes on, first my expensive pants, and then my expensive white shirt, and then the stupid school uniform vest and stupid tie and then I put on my expensive robe with the Gryffindor label on it.  
  
I told Harry not to try to find it ourselves but to follow some older students to the Great Hall, like my father told me to do. Oh now my father does he know, what will happen when he does find out. At breakfast my questions were answered when I got a letter from him.  
  
Draco, I am very disappointed in you. You got into the loser house Gryffindor instead of the best house Slytherin, however I think the Sorting Hat had made a mistake at your expense, I will be talking to Dumbledore late today, just act like yourself and hate Gryffindors, don't make friends there as you will be in Slytherin tonight. Your Father  
  
Oh crap, I like Gryffindor and I don't want to be in Slytherin anymore. I actually have friends that like me and aren't being paid to be my friends. I show Harry the letter and he told me to talk to Dumbledore and make sure my father can't put me in Slytherin. So after breakfast I went to talk to Dumbledore. I went up to him and said "Sir, I need to speak with you" and he said "Mr. Malfoy, the Sorting Hat hasn't made a mistake, you will have to stay in Gryffindor" and I said "Sir, I know that and that's not what I want to talk to you about." "Oh, then, Follow me to my office"  
  
As we got into his office, I say "Dumbledore, My father wants me outta of Gryffindor and into Slytherin, he is going to talk to you later today" and I hand him the letter from my father and he said "Do u want to be removed from Gryffindor?" and o f course I said "No, like being in Gryffindor, I have friends that like me, Please tell me my father can't switch house for me" Now that I said that I think Dumbledore was shocked but answered me none the less "No, Mr. Malfoy I will not let him, now I suggest you hurry up to your next lesson, as you just missed the first two, it is now Flying Lesson with Madame Hooch" "Ok, thank you sir"  
  
I ran to my lesson with Madame Hooch, I got right next to Harry and I was on time. She told us to stand next to a broom, and say "Up" Harry's came up on the first try, mine took 3 times, and Ron's hit him I the face, both Harry and I laughed until Ron said "Harry, Draco, shut up" Hermione's didn't move but I found out Ron and Harry didn't like her that much cause of something that happened in Charms, which I have to get caught up in.  
  
When we were practicing how to take off, another Gryffindor by the name Neville flew up and ended up falling and breaking his wrist, I remember seeing the Remembrall at breakfast and I grabbed it for him. But then I remember the letter and Crabbe and Goyle were in this lesson because it was with Slytherin and report back to my father with anything that wasn't living up to the standard of being a Malfoy, so right when I grab it, I say "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."  
  
"Draco, give that back" said Harry "Why?" I retorted, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," I leapt onto my broom, and was hovering in front of them, "how about - up a tree!" I flew upwards and I thought man I hate acting like this but all thoughts were squashed were Crabbe and Goyle smirking at me. Harry automatically grabbed his broom ignored Hermione and flew up to me and said "Draco, what the hell are you doing? Was this all an act, you being nice" I said "Harry, I will talk to you later" under my breath and said out loud for everyone to hear "Catch it if you want it" and threw it over the lake and Harry flew after it and caught it right before it hit the lake, I mentally remember to thank him for that and then the worst that could happen does, Professor McGonagall walks out and yells "Potter, come with me, you too Mr. Malfoy" [A/N I am really going to go into a whole different version here because Draco and Harry will make the Gryffindor Quidditch team]  
  
We end up walking to the Charms Classroom, Harry is really pissed at me and Professor McGonagall walks into the Classroom and asked if she can borrow Wood, I am thinking what the hell is a Wood and then find out as a person walks out and she says "Wood, I have found you a seeker and chaser"  
  
Wood comes up to talk to us and said "Good thing she found both of you, we lost Angelina (the chaser) last year as long with Higgs (the seeker), I will start training you tomorrow when you can join the practice with the rest of the team" Harry and I walk away, so far I have managed to make it to 1 class before lunch and we walk to the Great Hall together for lunch. He started saying "Draco, why did you do that?" and I answered "Did you see who was in class with us?" he nodded his head and I continued "Crabbe and Goyle report back to my father with anything they see that isn't showing a Malfoy attitude, so I acted like I would have anytime before I meant my first true friend, they are paid to be my friends and now that my father is coming to school today the would automatically report it, and I would be punished, and I want to avoid the punishment so I acted like a git, I am sorry, Please forgive me." Harry was taken back by that and said "Yeah, I forgive you, I am so sorry about that, but hey we are both on the Quidditch team now, did you talk to Dumbledore today?" I shook my head yes and he continued "well, what did he say?" I said "He can't switch houses for me and I will be in Gryffindor for the rest of Hogwarts" Harry was excited he said "Awesome, now let's go eat lunch"  
  
After lunch was potions, if you don't know Snape is my godfather and he ignored Harry mainly because he was sitting with me, and after class he said "Mr. Malfoy will you please wait after class, I wish to speak with you." And after class I waited and walked up to his desk and he told me "Draco, if your father doesn't switch your house, he is going to disown you" and I asked "How do you know that?" and he answered "He came to talk to me before going to speak with Dumbledore, and by the way He will be speaking with you tonight, and if you need someone to talk to some to my quarters the password is Slytherin, Now run along" I am shocked he isn't mad at me so I said "Thank you Uncle Sev, bye"  
  
I ran along to the Great Hall to have dinner when I disrupted by my father and he grabbed me and said "Come along Boy, we have much to speak about" and when get to an unused classroom, and he puts a locking charm on the door, and a silencing spell on the room, in my mind I say oh, crap, I am going to be punished. He started by talking "I went to speak with Dumbledore today and first he told me you couldn't switch houses" I didn't respond but I tensed up as he continued "So, you have to make a decision either you go to Durmstrang right now or you stay at Hogwarts in Gryffindor" and I think carefully and I think of Harry and my Godfather and I want to stay "Father I wish to remain at Hogwarts" I knew instantly that was the wrong answer by his look on his face "Wrong Answer, Boy, Crucio" I instantly tense up as the pain racks throughout my whole body, the is the worse taste of the curse I have ever had, and he finally lets up the curse and I feel like an elephant just stopped on my entire body he then told me "You are no longer a Malfoy, you are not welcome in my house ever again, you will live in a orphanage until you graduate Hogwarts, I don't care what you do, but you will have to find a new last name" and then I thought oh, crap, what I am going to do and then he said "Crucio" after a minute or 2 he let up the curse and left the room.  
  
I almost starting walking back to Gryffindor Tower but I decided to go see my godfather. I walk down to the dungeons and go to a spot on the wall and say "Slytherin" and it opens, and I walk in.  
  
Ok I leave off there thanks to my reviewers I will have more chapters up soon.  
  
Silver Angel- Thanks for the review, you actually think its good. Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you like the chapter.  
  
Rei.K- Thanks for the review, I hope you liked Lucius reaction; I included it in this chapter for you.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Thanks for the review, it was funny. I hope you like this chapter. 


	3. Name Changes and New Family

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone And The Hat said Gryffindor Name Changes and New Family  
  
Summary: This is a story where Draco Malfoy gets sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter, Please don't sue me  
  
I am so sorry it took so long, I have been doing a lot of stiff lately but I need some time to do this that for the people who put me on their favorites list, those are the people who really got me to write again, I almost gave up the story even though I have 11 pages written on paper. I hope you guys all like this story, it all going to be rushed till Christmas and then I will slow down. And I thought I should mention this story is going to be a AU (Alternate Universe) Voldemort will probably not show up in this fic but Harry will have a couple of problems and so will Draco. But this will not follow the Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, maybe Prisoner of Azaban (maybe), and defiantly no Goblet of Fire.  
  
Now onto the story  
  
Chapter Dedicated to: Rei. K, My faithful reviewer  
  
Last chapter sentence: I almost starting walking back to Gryffindor Tower but I decided to go see my godfather. I walk down to the dungeons and go to a spot on the wall and say "Slytherin" and it opens, and I walk in.  
  
Draco Malfoy's POV  
  
As I walk into Uncle Sev's quarter, I automatically think Uncle Sev will be busy and not want to bother with my problems, so I turn around to walk out but then Uncle Sev sees me and said "Draco, now where do you think you are going" "I thought you were busy and I didn't want to bug you." "If you remember I told you to come visit me if you needed tonight" "Oh, I remember that now, sorry" I said a little embarrassed "How did it go?" "Lucius disowned me" "Lucius disowned his heir; I never thought that would happen" "Yeah, he did, he gave me a choice between going to Durmstrang or staying at Hogwarts and I said I would like to stay at Hogwarts, and then he told me that was the wrong choice, and he gave me the crucio curse and couple times" "The Crucio Curse?" "Yeah" Uncle Sev looked worried and then got up walked over to his private personal stores of potions, picked up this dark green colored one and gave it to me. I accepted it and asked what it was and he told me for the after affects of Crucio, and I drank it, that was the nastiest stuff I have ever drank but it made me fell better. Sev then asked "What did your father tell you?" "Oh he said in his exact words, You are no longer a Malfoy, you are not welcome in my house ever again, you will live in a orphanage until you graduate Hogwarts, I don't care what you do, but you will have to find a new last name." "Draco, you can come live with me, I am your godfather you know, and I would love it if you would live with me, you can even take my last name if you wish" "Really Uncle Sev?" "Yes, Draco really, would you like me to adopt you?" "I would love it, but Uncle can I ask you a question?" "Of Course, what?" "Do I have to keep the name Draco Lucius, I would rather not be associated with Lucius anymore?" "You don't have to keep the name if you don't want to. What would you like for your new name then?" "Well, I have always liked the name Darien, and can I take your name for a second?" "Yes you may, Darien Severus Snape, I like it, good choice" "Thank you" "Now, Darien, I want you to go back to your tower, its almost past curfew, and I don't want you to get into trouble, now head to bed young man" "Gosh Uncle, you get to act like a parent so quick" "Night Darien" "Night Dad"  
  
I left before I saw the smile break across his face. I loved the idea of a new name, a new identity. I truly hope Harry will still like me. I walked back up to the tower in time for curfew, I said the password to the Fat Lady and walked in to find Harry sitting in one of the chairs, looking worried, I figure he was waiting for me. He looked paler than usual but I passed it off for being worried.  
  
"Hey Harry" "Draco, you come walking in right before curfew and all you can say is Hey Harry" "Yeah, basically" "Where were you, I was so worried after I saw your father oull you away from dinner, I thought you might have switched house because you didn't show up until late." I told Harry about what happened since I left the table and to my surprise the first question was "What's the Crucio Curse?" and I explained it to him and he seemed worried about me. He also said he was glad I have found a replacement for my family, and I told him about my childhood, which isn't a pleasant one, I have always been beaten and being told I was worthless every single day in my life. And all he could say was "Lets go to bed, Dra.um Darien" I could tell he was keeping something from me but I decided not to ask what it was about. We both headed to our dorms, and I went to sleep thinking about my whole day, disowned, new father, true friend, and I made the quidditch team. I could already tell I like Hogwarts more than I have ever like Malfoy Manor, it always seemed cold to me but Hogwarts made me feel warm.  
  
I woke up the next morning, and this time I woke up Harry "Harry get your arse outta bed, your going to make us late to breakfast" we walked down to breakfast together and then had to run to Defense Against the Dark Arts. [A/N I am going to skip classes until Lunch, the only classes that will be on here are Potions and DADA (maybe)] After our first classes DADA, Charms, and Herbology, we have lunch. I went to the Great Hall with Harry and we sat down at Gryffindor table as Harry asked "I thought you changed your name" "Funny thing is I thought so too" Actually I didn't think it was funny, I was wondering if Uncle Sev reconsidered his offer to me, I thought all about this all of lunch, Harry saw that I wasn't in a good mood and just sat there and ate, until he said "Darien, we gotta to hurry to Potions, otherwise we will be late"  
  
We ran as fast as we could to the dungeons and made it there barely as the bell rang for being tardy; we took our sits on Gryffindor's side of the room. Snape immediately made the class quiet and he called roll, we I saw that he passed the M's without saying Malfoy, I wondered why until he said "Snape, Darien" and I automatically froze and listened to the name again, everyone was looking for who is related to Snape. When I said "present", everyone well everyone except Harry and dad, was shocked at me, Draco Malfoy, now being called Darien Snape. I was so happy I finally got to use my new name until after we start working on our potions and Ron starting whispering to me. I thought it would be to say I'm Happy for you, or How did that happened but instead he said "You're a bloody Snape, see Harry I told you he was bad news" "Is it bad that I am a Snape instead of a Malfoy" "Yes, as matter of fact, I hate you, I never want to talk to you again, I think you should be in Slytherin, Snape" "Well Ron, I am not in Slytherin, I am in Gryffindor, and there is nothing anyone can do to change my mind, and I was only putting up with you for Harry" "I was only putting up with you for Harry and no one else too" He actually seemed hurt that I was friends with him only for Harry. The rest of the class passed by without any more incidents, and word quickly got around that I was a Snape now not a Malfoy.  
  
Soon it came time for Harry and I to go to Quidditch practice, the wood character came up to us and said "Potter, Snape, we have quidditch practice come along" [A/N I am not very good at typing quidditch so I am just going to skip it.] After quidditch practice, Harry and I were too tired to even walk down to eat dinner, not like I really like to eat anyway, you don't think I can be this skinny by eating all the time do you, no this body took lots of hard work. We both lied down for awhile and I was about to fall asleep, when Snape came through the door, "Darien, why weren't you at dinner tonight?" "I was tired and I wasn't hungry, so Harry and I came up here to go to bed early, why do you ask?" "I was worried about what happened to you, and you shouldn't be skipping meals, you much too skinny as it is, and so is Harry" "I will be fine, Dad, I just want some sleep, I eat in the morning" "Ok, but only this one time I am going to let you do this, and that goes for Harry too, I will be looking out for the both of you" "Why Harry too?" "He is your best friend and I want him in good health too, and he has no one to look out for him" "Ok, I understand, Night Dad" "Night Darien"  
  
I am so glad Harry didn't hear the conversation between Dad and I, watching out for Harry too, that's thoughtful. I went to sleep a few minutes after that.  
  
I hope this was good sorry if it seems a little rushed, but I hope you all liked it. I know Snape seemed a little OOC but I think he is really a caring guy and a great father. Thanks to my Reviewers.  
  
P.S. I Need a Beta-Reader!  
  
WolfMoon- Thanks, I am glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Rei. K- YEAH, my first faithful reviewer, I am glad I answered your question, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Leena-and-Earlie- it is original, I got this idea after I saw Harry in Slytherin. I searched forever for a Draco in Gryffindor story but I couldn't find any so I decided to make one, I hope I am totally not killing this.  
  
Heather Harding- Sorry I will try harder.  
  
Quicksilver Fallen- thanks so much, I hope you like.  
  
Pale Rider- I will try harder with my grammar. But for your thoughts, Dumbledore did know there was an Unforgivable curse cast, but for some reason, he knew everything will work out so he chooses to ignore it. And second Lucius I my opinion is a total bastard and he really doesn't care for anybody but himself, so I had him be a cold heartless bastard, and this is also a Snape as Harry's dad fic too, and I love the family as Severus, Harry and Draco, so I had to have Draco be disowned.  
  
Poppy- nope no howler  
  
Hermione Malfoy - Thanks for the review hope you like, I am even considering Hermione date Darien, you like the idea. 


End file.
